You and Me
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: "Dengar, Naru. Aku tidak pernah menyesal sedikitpun saat aku memutuskan bahwa kau yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku bersyukur, kau mau hidup bersamaku. Karena bagiku kehidupan ini menjadi lengkap karena adanya dirimu," Fujoshi Indenpendece Day


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), BL, ide pasaran, Fujoshi Independence Day #3**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**You and Me © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Oneshoot**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Shikamaru menatap penuh kasih sang malaikat yang tidur lelap di sampingnya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah sosok malaikatnya itu dengan perlahan. Dari dahi, perlahan turun ke hidung mancung lalu kemudian berhenti di bibir mungil yang berwarna _pink_ menggoda. Ditekannya perlahan telunjuknya itu pada bibir manis menggoda itu. Bibir yang senantiasa menampilkan cengiran. Bibir yang senantiasa mengeluarkan celotehan riang. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya tak merasa kesepian. Bibir yang juga senantiasa membuatnya mabuk kepayang bersama gejolak yang berada di dadanya yang selalu meminta lebih.

"Ngh… Shikamaru."

Sosok itu terusik sambil memanggil namanya dengan suara serak. Mata birunya yang selalu mampu menjebaknya dalam segala keindahan di dalamnya menatap sayu pada Shikamaru.

"Tidurlah lagi," ucapnya pelan. Pria tampan itu sedari tadi hanya diam menatap kagum pada wajah malaikat manisnya. Diusapnya lembut pipi yang terlihat sedikit tembem itu. Memberi rasa nyaman lewat sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya.

"Ngh… Shikamaru."

Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menggeliat manja dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher suaminya. Detik berikutnya suasana kembali hening. Hanya ada deruan napas teratur dan suara jarum jam yang selalu berputar tanpa henti.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit teredam. Tenyata pemuda pirang itu tidak kembali terjun ke alam mimpinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa?" Shikamaru merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukkan hangat. Entah kenapa udara saat ini terasa begitu dingin. Padahal sudah ada selimut tebal dan sosok pemuda pirang yang memberinya kehangatan. Tapi rasanya itu belum cukup.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Naruto menarik kepalanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata kelam itu.

Akhir-akhir ini suaminya selalu bekerja lembur dan selalu pulang larut malam. Seharusnya suaminya itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Bukan terjaga seperti itu. Pemuda pirang itu tahu jelas jika di luar sana masih gelap gulita. Sudah dipastikan ini terlalu dini untuk bangun pagi.

Shikamaru hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang telah ia nikahi tiga tahun yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru tersentak saat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya, Naruto sudah berada di atas menduduki perutnya dan menarik kerah kemeja abu-abunya yang belum sempat ia ganti.

"Kau tahu? Jika kau terus sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu, aku bisa mati karena tidak puas bertemu denganmu," desis Naruto di depan wajah suaminya.

Shikamaru begitu terkejut mendapati aksi Naruto yang seperti itu. Ada kilatan ganjal di balik mata biru itu saat ia menatapnya.

Shikamaru mengerti apa yang Naruto inginkan. Tapi pekerjaannya yang menuntut membuat waktu mereka bersama semakin berkurang.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin peruasahan Nara Corp yang saat ini sedang melesat sukses di antara perusahaan besar yang ada di Jepang. Banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia periksa atau pertemuan-pertemuan yang selalu memenuhi jadwal sehari-harinya.

Ingin sekali Shikamaru membolos dari perkerjaannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sosok dicintainya itu seharian. Walaupun mereka hanya akan menghabiskannya dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah, itu tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto.

"Naru_—_hmp!" Belum sempat Shikamaru memberikan pengertian, bibir sudah dilumat habis oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu yang sedang Naruto alami sekarang ini.

**BRUK!**

Shikamaru membalik keadaan. Kini Shikamaru-lah yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto dan melumat balik bibir manis itu dengan rakus. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Satu bulan ini waktunya benar-benar habis untuk mengurus pekerjaanya. Entah berapa kecap kata yang mereka keluarkan setiap harinya. Yang jelas itu tidak sampai puluhan kosakata. Bukan ia begitu irit kata untuk mengajak Naruto mengobrol tapi waktunya yang benar-benar singkat untuk pertemuan mereka.

Pagi-pagi ia harus sudah berangkat berkerja dan pulang larut malam dan Naruto pun sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi kesempatan mereka untuk melepas rindu setelah tak bertemu seharian tak terpuaskan. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat pagi hari itu saja, saat Shikamaru sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menatap Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Hosh… Hosh…"

"Jika begitu, boleh aku tunjukkan bahwa aku juga setengah mati merindukanmu?"

"Akh! Shikamaru~!"

Naruto menjerit saat lehernya digigit oleh Shikamaru. Kemudian ia mendesis saat pemuda yang berada di atasnya yang sedang mencoba mendominasinya mengisap-isap lehernya.

Napas Naruto memburu dan jari-jari lentiknya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja milik suaminya. Mereka butuh pelepasan untuk menunjukkan rasa rindu mereka selama ini. Rasa haus akan satu satu sama lainnya.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar panggilan mesra yang begitu sensual yang terdengar. Mengantarkan mereka ke dalam sebuah gelora yang begitu panas. Begitu panas hingga mereka larut di dalamnya. Hasrat yang akhir-akhir ini jarang tersalurkan walaupun mereka sudah terikat oleh janji suci.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Di bawah langit yang masih terlihat kelam, mereka melakukannya lagi. Begitu menggelora seperti saat mereka melakukannya di malam pertama di hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Shikamaru menuruni tangga rumahnya yang sederhana itu dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Kemeja biru dongker tanpa dasi dan jas berwarna hitam tersampir di tangan kirinya. Senyum itu terukir di wajah tampannya saat matanya menemukan sosok berambut pirang berada di dapur.

Naruto sedang membelakanginya, sepertinya ia sedang membuatkan teh untuknya. Kebiasaan Naruto sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Naruto mengenakan kemeja abu-abu yang sebelumnya pernah dipakai olehnya. Agak kebesaran, mengingat tubuh Naruto lebih kecil darinya. Penampilan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya tanpa celana sehingga menampakkan paha mulusnya itu membuat darahnya mendesir.

Kakinya bergerak perlahan mendekati sosok pemuda pirang itu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyampirkan jas hitam miliknya pada kursi meja makan yang tersedia di dapur itu.

"Kau di sini rupanya," ucap Shikamaru sambil meraba pinggang itu perlahan kemudian maju ke depan hingga kedua lengannya melingkar di perut Naruto.

"Shikamaru," seperti biasa Naruto menampilkan cengirannya, "Ini aku buatkan teh untukmu."

"Emm… _Arigatou_," Shikamaru bergerak ke samping tempat Naruto berdiri untuk mencicipi teh buatan Naruto. Tangan kirinya masih saja memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Kau tidak memakai apa pun lagi, Naru?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meminum tehnya.

**Blush!**

"Gah! A-apa-apaan kau ini?" Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari pinggangnya. Wajah berkulit tan itu merah padam. Sepertinya tebakkan Shikamaru benar bahwa Naruto memang tidak memakai apapun lagi di balik kemeja itu.

"Hahaha… Jadi benar ya?" Shikamaru tersenyum jahil.

"Shikamaru… Bu-bukankah kau mau berangkat kerja sekarang?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya, tapi aku masih rindu padamu."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak boleh begitu! Sebentar aku ambilkan dasi untukmu," Naruto mendorong tubuh Shikamaru yang merangsek mendekatinya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat pergi sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari terkaman Shikamaru.

Sedangkan pria yang menggodanya terkikik geli. Sungguh lucu melihat Naruto yang gugup seperti itu.

"Dia masih saja seperti dulu. Tetap manis seperti biasa."

.

.

.

"Shikamaru apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah sibuk memakaikan dasi pada suaminya.

"Sesuatu? Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti merasakannya."

Shikamaru mengernyit otaknya yang jenius belum bisa menangkap apapun maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

"Maksudku… Apa kau tak ingin memiliki seorang anak?" seru Naruto pelan. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi kayu meja makannya dan ia juga sudah selesai mengikat dasi untuk Shikamaru.

Seorang anak.

Melahirkan seorang anak adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk pasangan seperti Shikamaru dan Naruto. Kehadiran seorang anak yang akan menyempurnakan sebuah keluarga. Sering kali Naruto merasa iri melihat sebuah keluarga yang berjalan-jalan riang. Seorang ayah dan ibu menggandeng anak mereka yang sedang berceloteh riang. Sesekali sang ayah tergelak tawa atau sang ibu yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu anaknya.

Naruto iri. Sangat iri. Apakah Shikamaru juga merasakannya? Apa mungkin Shikamaru pernah memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang anak?

"Kau tahu kita berdua sama laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa memiliki seorang anak."

"Karena ITU!" Naruto menatap Shikamaru kemudian ia sadar ia telah meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena itu… Apa kau tidak menyesal memilihku sebagai pendamping seumur hidupmu? Setiap pasangan yang sudah menikah pasti mengharapkan kehadiran sosok lain agar keluarga mereka terasa lengkap," ucap Naruto lirih. Mata birunya menatap sendu.

Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Menggenggam tangan mungil itu yang terasa bergetar saat ia menggenggamnya.

"Dengar, Naru. Aku tidak pernah menyesal sedikit pun saat aku memutuskan bahwa kau yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku bersyukur, kau mau hidup bersamaku. Karena bagiku kehidupan ini menjadi lengkap karena adanya dirimu," ucapnya menatap teduh pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang jauh lebih berharga selain darimu," Shikamaru mengusap pelan punggung tangan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yang penting saat ini, kau dan aku bisa terus bersama. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu, bukan?"

Naruto berkaca-kaca menatap Shikamaru. Tutur katanya dan perlakuannya yang lembut selalu membuat Naruto merasa tenang. Ia merasa bahagia dicintai dengan tulus oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru walau dirinya tidak bisa memberikan apa pun untuknya.

**GREP!**

"Kau benar, Shikamaru! Selama kau dan aku bisa terus bersama itu sudah cukup!"

Naruto menerjang mendekap Shikamaru. Kedua kaki Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya dan kedua tangan itu memeluk erat lehernya.

Ya, cukup hanya ada mereka saja itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu sosok lain untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka. Sudah cukup dengan kehadiran satu sama lainnya yang saling melengkapi. Seharusnya mereka bersyukur, hubungan mereka ini masih dianggap tabu di hadapan dunia, tapi bisa diterima oleh hukum di negara mereka.

"Err… Shikamaru kau…"

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tegang di bawah sana menyentuh selangkanya.

"Naruto…" deru napas yang memburu menggelitik leher Naruto. Ya, ampun, kenapa ia sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini. digoda sedikit saja langsung bereaksi.

**Gluk!**

"Naruto aku…"

Naruto menyembunyikan wajah merah padanya di leher Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia mengerti tindak laku suaminya.

"Kau tidak jadi berangkat bekerja?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku akan bolos hari ini."

"A-apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Shikamaru menarik bahu Naruto. Kini ia berhadapan wajah pemuda pirang itu yang sudah merah padam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau mau 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Soalnya aku masih capek," ucapnya sesekali menatap Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat bergairah seperti itu.

Shikamaru perlahan berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto di dalam gendongannya. Menuju ke tempat sarang yang menjadi tempat saksi bisu percintaan mereka. Dan yang perlu diyakini tempat itu masih berantakan karena hasil perbuatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini biarkan aku saja yang bermain," ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

**Gluk!**

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Naruto tegang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa berkutik karena permainan panas Shikamaru.

Ehem! Baiklah sepertinya kita hentikan sampai di sini. Karena sepertinya mereka tidak mau diganggu atau pun diintip. Ingat 'You and Me'. Jadi kita tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Hehehe…

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Oke fic Oneshoot yang sangat gaje. Ide yang sangat pasaran. Ckckck *author geleng-geleng*

Bletak!

Oke! Ini fic ShikaNaru yang pernah di request dan juga di nanti oleh yang pernah request sebelumnya dan juga pencinta ShikaNaru. Maaf Yan belum bisa bikin fic ShikaNaru slight SasuNaru-nya. Tapi Yan harap bisa puas.

Dan fic ini juga persembahan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #3.

Hidup Fujoshi^^

**Please Review…**


End file.
